1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator for a wastegate or a variable turbine geometry device and to the use of an actuator for a variable turbine geometry device of an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Exhaust gas turbochargers usually have what is referred to as a wastegate so that the hot exhaust gas is not supplied to the turbine of the turbocharger in certain situations in order to regulate the boost pressure accordingly. The wastegate may moreover be used to divert away the hot exhaust gas, e.g. in order to heat a catalytic converter and thereby reduce the pollutants emitted. The characteristic of the exhaust gas turbocharger can furthermore be adjusted by adjusting a variable turbine geometry device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic servo-drives have generally hitherto been used as actuators in this connection.